The present disclosure relates to an air bag module, especially for a knee air bag.
DE 103 54 560 A1 has disclosed an air bag module, in which a gas deflection plate is fastened to the air bag housing by means of bolts. The edge of an injection opening of the air bag cushion is clamped over a large surface area between the base of the air bag housing and the base of the gas deflection plate. A gas guiding pipe extends as a separate component through an opening in the gas deflection plate and in the air bag housing into the storage space for the air bag cushion. The gas guiding pipe has a flange below the outflow openings in the storage space of the air bag cushion. The gas guiding pipe rests on the gas deflection plate and is connected to the gas deflection plate.
The gas guiding pipe extends out of the air bag housing and has inflow openings there. A tubular gas generator is fastened to the gas guiding pipe outside the air bag housing.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the gas guiding pipe is relatively complicated to produce, since it has a fastening flange, and that additional expenditure is produced by the mounting on the gas deflection plate.
It would be advantageous to provide an air bag module with a gas generator fastened to a gas guiding device with simplified production and mounting,